1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk cartridge loading apparatus for performing loading and unloading operations with respect to a disk cartridge having a recording disk therein so as to record and reproduce data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general disk cartridge loading apparatus, when a power source is suddenly turned off in an accessing state by a certain cause, a magnetic head remains left on a magnetic disk so that a disk cartridge cannot be taken out of a deck.
When a door-locking lever is compulsorily rotated in the above operating state to perform an ejecting operatioin of the disk cartridge, there is a problem that the magnetic disk or the magnetic head is damaged.